Likewise
by KamiKaze43v3r
Summary: Ichigo is frustrated, and his anger brings Hichigo out... who reminds Grimmjow exactly who he belongs to. :D And no, Hichigo is not topping Grimmjow, sorry. PWP one-shot smut.


**Title:** Likewise  
**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ichigo to Grimmjow/Hichigo  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** All three (Grimmjow, Ichigo, Hichigo) and BLEACH belong to Kubo Tite.  
Ichigo is frustrated, and his anger brings Hichigo out... who reminds Grimmjow exactly who he belongs to. :D And no, Hichigo is not topping Grimmjow, sorry.  
-------------

Ichigo suddenly slammed Grimmjow to the nearest wall with a loud thud, his hand wrapped roughly around the Espada's throat. His eyes glowed gold as he reminded the older man fiercely, "You belong to _me_."

Grimmjow grinned back maliciously at the Vizard, grabbed the wrist and wrenched it away as he leaned forward towards Ichigo and stopped close enough for their noses to touch. "Likewise, Shinigami," Grimmjow growled back. For the Espada, having Ichigo in that angered state was all he ever wanted. They were having a fight over Grimmjow's loyalty towards Aizen – a common topic for their heated arguments. They both knew Grimmjow hated the man with every fiber of his being, but they also knew Grimmjow can't go against said man without escaping alive. That was what Ichigo was so frustrated about, that he was helpless in freeing Grimmjow from the bastard's reign. It sounded like Ichigo actually cared for the Espada; Grimmjow just liked having the kid going crazy over him.

But right now, the frustration in the teen was fanning the anger, the dark personality in him, and Grimmjow can't help but laugh in anticipation while he waited to see more signs of the _other one's _presence in the young Vizard.

Ichigo mirrored Grimmjow's grin with his own, and Grimmjow noticed the golden eyes. He wasn't sure whether it was the Hollow or Ichigo himself - the both of them were almost the same anyway, with the Hollow just a manifestation of Ichigo's suppressed desires. The Espada continued to grin, since either way for him it was going to get good.

Ichigo (or Hichigo) closed the gap between them, took the Arrancar's lips and bit it teasingly as he slipped his tongue into the welcoming mouth. The teen moaned as he does so, hands already clawing at Grimmjow as he pulled the older man close to tug the loose jacket off. Grimmjow played along, getting excited when he sensed the laughter from the Hollow within Ichigo. The teen's own unique eagerness too was turning him on.

The younger man broke the kiss for a loud, breathy moan. Grimmjow continued what he was doing that caused the boy to do so: biting on teen's collar hard enough to prick the skin, and sucking on it lewdly. Ichigo half-gasped and half-laughed as he arched his back and leaned against the Espada who was already bare to his waist. Ichigo wasted no time in taking his own top off, and brought their lips back together eagerly to taste the copper flavour of his own blood. He smirked against Grimmjow's lips while he tugged at Grimmjow's hair, pulling the man's head back and exposing his neck. The teen laughed as he kissed his way down from Grimmjow's lips to his mask, along his jaw, jugular and then to his collar, where Ichigo repeated the Espada's actions earlier. Grimmjow couldn't help but growl in pleasure when he felt the slight sting and the sensation of liquid flowing down his chest. Ichigo lapped it up hungrily, sucked on the wound and the bruised skin around it affectionately before sharing the taste with Grimmjow again.

"You're so hot like this," Grimmjow murmured with that low, husky voice while Ichigo continued to suckle on his chest and leave dark marks on his skin. He continued to move lower, licking at the skin around the Hollow hole and started on the black sash eagerly.

"Me..." Ichigo said as he looked up with a seductive lick of his lips. His eyes glistened bright gold in the dark room. They were beautiful, so full of eagerness and inviting darkness. "...Or _him_?"

Grimmjow didn't know what to respond though, because he still wasn't sure who was talking. He only responded by pushing Ichigo's head down to his cock the moment the sash got loose and his hakama fell to his ankles.

Ichigo took him into his mouth, sucking hard and noisily. He reached down to touch himself, pleasuring himself while indulging in Grimmjow's breathy, pleasured moans. The Vizard tried to take him as far into his throat without gagging, before he slipped it out of his mouth and licked at the head openly while he stared up at Grimmjow with his inviting, almost pleading eyes. The Sexta could only stare back at him with a groan. His blue eyes were hazy with pleasure and he had a satisfied smirk on his face before it broke into a concentrated frown when Ichigo swallowed him again. The teen loved it, to have the usually arrogantly smirking man's expression break down because of him. And _god_, the painful pressure on him that came when Grimmjow tugged on his scalp forcefully and guided him roughly along his dick.

"Aaah, Hichi..."

"Mmmf," Ichigo moaned at the name, and started sucking harder. Finally the idiot caught on. He could get off from just hearing his name roll off the Espada's lips, instead of just his King's.

Grimmjow finally stopped Ichigo's head and pulled him away from his cock. He didn't want to come too soon and also because he had yet to have the teen squirming under him. He could finally tell it was the Hollow now - with the tongue and teeth, it was definitely the crazy maniac's work. It made little difference to Grimmjow since they were both appealing to him in their own way despite the same body. Ichigo was eager and feisty while Hichigo was fierce and demanding. He moved to have Ichigo (or rather, Hichigo) pinned under him on the cold hard floor. He knew it was uncomfortable, but such a thing didn't matter to them. All the focus they had was on each other, and Grimmjow already had his hand in the younger one's hakama, and had found its way to the teen's ass, briefly fingering the entrance before he sank those digits deep inside, which he found to be already slick and ready.

"Mm, ya can't wait can't you?" Grimmjow purred, licking at Hichigo's cheek as he said so.

"Fuck yes," Hichigo grinned in anticipation, clinging on to Grimmjow excitedly. "Hurry, Arrancar," Hichigo urged with a deliberate brush of his lips against Grimmjow's. "Oh oh - aah...!" Hichigo continued to groan and dug his fingers painfully into Grimmjow's shoulders as he writhed under the Espada's skilful hands. "Don't... I don't want yer goddamn fingers...!"

"Ya say that, but you look like you're coming from them," Grimmjow pointed out with a smirk.

"Just hurry, you stupid Arrancar," Hichigo chided impatiently before Grimmjow deliberately struck those bundle of nerves again, causing the teen to yell out in pleasure. Grimmjow chuckled as he removed his hand in satisfaction, and rubbed his hard cock against the prepped entrance. The Espada slipped in with ease because of the earlier stretching, but Hichigo moaned out anyway, just because he enjoyed being vocal. He knew full well Grimmjow enjoyed it too and was keen to have the man be more aggressive later on. He knew and understood the Espada as much, if not more than Ichigo. The ferocity, the destructiveness and the lust - it felt unusually good to be sharing the same thing with another. Hichigo kissed him with that thought, his favourite bites and moans added to it. "You're mine," he repeated in a hiss once he released those swollen lips.

Hearing the younger man say that to him sent a chill down Grimmjow's spine. It wasn't a bad feeling, just strange. He kissed back with the same level of aggression, not forgetting to include teeth and nails as he rammed hard and fast into him. Hichigo seemed to be lacking breath, so he switched his attention to the teen's ears which he knew to be a common sensitive spot for teen. He nibbled teasingly on the lobe, licked obscenely at the shell of the ear and all the while whispered dirty things into it. He loved the reaction he earned from it - Hichigo panting in ragged breaths as he clung to him like his life depended on it.

Deeper, harder, faster, Hichigo had demanded and Grimmjow was more than happy to oblige. The Espada had made sure he had left enough marks to remind Hichigo - the both of them, Hichigo _and _Ichigo - who they belonged to. He was sure too that his own body was marred with similar marks and scars – and that was to remind Grimmjow that he was owned by them as well. His hand slid over the lithe body, already slick with sweat, and admired his work before he encircled it around the Vizard's throat and squeezed. "Mine, mine, mine," Grimmjow chanted in a possessive snarl. Hichigo grinned through his gasps for air, his clouded eyes staring at Grimmjow with ecstasy. Grimmjow loosened his grip and leaned down to kiss as he continued to pound mercilessly into the younger man's body.

"Fuck... Fuck, yes, Grimmjow!" Hichigo moaned out as he climaxed, his body jerking to the waves of pleasure. Grimmjow groaned at the sudden tightness that clamped down on him but kept his pace, ramming in haphazard thrusts as he reached towards his own orgasm. "Yes, oh yes..." the Vizard murmured lazily at the feeling of hot liquid filling him inside. He pulled Grimmjow close again to keep the warm skin contact and chastely kissed Grimmjow on his face and lips, not allowing the other to even speak a word.

"Remember who you belong to, Arrancar, and it ain't that fucking Aizen," the Hollow reminded harshly as Grimmjow stared down at the golden-black eyes on the tanned, young face without a word. "I know Ichigo won't hurt ya for forgetting that, but you know I will, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smirked then, even letting a short chuckle follow as replied, "Likewise, Shinigami."

-----------------

Hope you enjoyed this little PWP :)


End file.
